Test elements are used, for example, in the field of clinical analysis to qualitatively and/or quantitatively detect components in body fluids. Particular importance is attached to test elements for the determination of blood glucose; such test elements are frequently provided in the form of test strips. Handy instruments for the determination of blood glucose in which the storage systems of the invention could be used are commonly known.
Prior art test strips that are individually sealed in an aluminum laminate foil are known. To remove the test elements, the user tears open the foil and takes out the test element.
Further, it is known to store certain types of medication in the form of tablets. In so-called tablet blister packs, the tablets are individually sealed in chambers from which they can be removed by applying mechanical pressure. In this process, the tablet destroys the sealing.
The above-described prior art for storing and providing test elements has several drawbacks. Sealing test elements in aluminum laminates produces a lot of waste material and is relatively impractical for the user as tearing up the aluminum laminate often causes problems. Removing the test strips from the pack requires motor skills of the fingers which older and ill persons often lack. Automatic removal of test strips from flexible aluminum laminates by means of an automated device is only possible with great technical difficulties.
The sealing technology known from tablets cannot be applied to test elements as the test element normally are flexible thin strips where pressing the test elements out of the sealing of a blister pack is not possible without problems.